


i just wanna make you love me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol wants to do his homework. jongdae wants to do chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by chen's glorious jizz face in [this](http://s1.favim.com/orig/150622/baekhyun-baekyeol-chanyeol-exo-Favim.com-2840200.jpg)

“no.”

jongdae pouted, kittenish lips turning down adorably. “i didn’t even say anything.”

chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, staring pointedly at jongdae’s wandering hands on his thigh. “i already know what you’re going to ask me.” he nudged jongdae’s hand off of him as he placed his textbook facedown on the bed. “and the answer is no.”

“but _why_?” jongdae whined, dropping his facade of nonchalance. he gripped the side of chanyeol’s sweatpants with both hands, tugged on the fabric as he rocked back and forth. it was such a childish gesture, one that resembled a little kid pulling on their mother’s shirt sleeve. chanyeol would’ve found it endearing if the friction wasn’t giving him an extremely compromising boner.

chanyeol inched away, closer to the edge of the bed. “dae, i need to have these chapters read by tomorrow morning.” he picked his textbook up and forced himself to stare at the blocks of text concerning white blood cells and pathogens, forced himself to ignore jongdae’s feather light touches on his thigh, his stomach, his arm. “let me finish this first, and we can play later — alright, baby?”

jongdae’s resolve softened visibly at the pet name, fingers stilling and pink flushing his cheeks. still, he continued to pout and tug. “but i want to play now,” jongdae insisted, suddenly dipping two fingers past the waistband of chanyeol’s sweats. chanyeol almost dropped the book onto his lap when jongdae leaned in closer and let out a hot breath into the crook of his neck. “don’t you?”

he did, much more than he wanted to read complicated jargon about the human immune system, but he couldn’t — not when his grades were as abysmal as they were now. “no,” chanyeol said in what he hoped was an even voice. “what i want is to finish this chapter.”

this only seemed to aggravate jongdae more, his pout slipping into a deep frown. chanyeol tried not to flinch. a cranky jongdae was never pleasant to be around — especially if you were the cause of his annoyance. a few seconds passed before chanyeol caught the frown curling up into a smirk from the corner of his eye, and he licked his lips nervously.

the only thing worse than a cranky jongdae? a vengeful one.

“fine, i’ll stop talking,” jongdae replied in a far too calm voice. “go, read about your stupid antibiotics and shit.”

although he was relieved, chanyeol felt a pinprick of sweat on his spine. this was far too easy of an acquiescence, especially for someone as stubborn as jongdae. there had to be a catch, some kind of punishment attached.

“thanks, baby,” he cooed in an extra sweet voice, one that usually melted jongdae’s face into a splitting smile and half-moon eyes. not today though, chanyeol noted as he glanced over at jongdae’s surprisingly stony expression. “i promise you i’ll be done in thirty minutes, an hour at most.”

fifteen minutes passed with zero interruptions from jongdae’s end, and chanyeol was actually understanding the material for once. he was starting to think that jongdae really was letting him off easy. maybe he had noticed how stressed chanyeol had been getting over his workload, and decided to give him a break. or, maybe he was just in a more forgiving mood today. whatever it was, chanyeol could only afford to be grateful. with a boyfriend who was as loud as (possibly louder than) chanyeol was, peaceful moments like this were treasured. as much as chanyeol loved jongdae’s constant chatter and touching, he had to admit, this was a nice change from —

chanyeol felt something on his thighs, something soft and warm and entirely too familiar. he tried to ignore it, tried to focus on the page in front of him, but the words seemed to float around in the air, forming shapes that looked a lot like jongdae.

“j-jongdae,” chanyeol mumbled, blinking the shapes away from his vision as he stared blankly at the page. “stop.”

jongdae didn’t respond, simply running his hands up and down chanyeol’s legs before resting on the waistband of his pants. he tugged at it a few times, as if ringing a bell, before pulling it down.

“jongdae,” chanyeol said again, a little more forcefully this time. he covered both of jongdae’s hands with one of his, trying to push them away, but was brushed off easily. chanyeol was a lot bigger than jongdae, and this usually led to him being much stronger, but right then and there, he just wasn’t able to push the other boy away. he was dead tired from a long day of classes, and the fact that jongdae’s body heat felt like a warm blanket between his legs didn’t help, either.

it didn’t take long before chanyeol’s pants were off completely, bare legs and boxers in full view. as if to maintain his dignity, chanyeol continued to stare at his textbook. however, he didn’t say anything when jongdae began pressing wet kisses against the inside of his thigh — he had already lost that battle.

as jongdae’s kisses moved up to chanyeol’s boxers, spit soaking through the red fabric, chanyeol couldn’t help but groan. this seemed to please jongdae, who hummed right against chanyeol’s boxers. chanyeol groaned again, eyes hooding as he finally took them away from his textbook.

after what seemed like an eternity, jongdae pulled chanyeol’s boxers off and threw them to the side, right on top of his sweatpants. chanyeol set the textbook aside (because fuck his dignity) as he watched jongdae wrap a set of slender fingers around his half-hard dick. he moved his hand languidly, casually, a lazy smirk occupying his lips, and chanyeol would’ve told him to stop being such a fucking tease if he wasn’t biting his bottom lip so hard that he was sure to draw blood.

without warning, jongdae bowed his head down and ran his tongue along chanyeol’s slit, stifled moan rumbling in the larger boy’s throat. his lips stretched over the head slowly before extending farther down chanyeol’s length, small hands covering what jongdae couldn’t reach. chanyeol let out a quick breath, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back. suddenly, his head started bobbing up and down, hands working in time, and chanyeol let out a string of curses. “fuck, baby,” he panted out, opening his eyes to the spectacle in front of him. his cheeks were hollowed out, cheekbones more prominent than ever, and his lashes fluttered prettily with every move he made. his lips were stretched obscenely over chanyeol, pink and glossy and so so gorgeous. “fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” he continued with a moan, letting his head fall back again.

chanyeol felt jongdae’s pace quicken around him, the boy clearly pleased with the compliment. chanyeol closed his eyes, letting the wet heat shoot pleasure up his spine.

it didn’t take long for pressure to build up in chanyeol’s lower body, uncomfortable but not entirely unpleasant. “fuck, jongdae, i’m gonna —”

jongdae slowed down before pulling off completely, and chanyeol almost whined before he felt jongdae’s hands replace his mouth. he gasped as jongdae jerked him off quick and rough, mouth open wide in front of his dick. he came soon after that, hips spasming slightly as he shot white strands into jongdae’s mouth, over his lips, on top of those god-like cheekbones.

chanyeol panted heavily as jongdae crawled up to meet his face. he pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to his lips, and chanyeol leaned into it as much as he backed away. “gross,” he said with a grimace when jongdae finally pulled back. “you taste like my dick.”

jongdae swiped some of the spunk off of his own cheek with his index finger and popped it past his lips. he moaned pornographically around the digit, eyes hooding slightly as he stared straight at his boyfriend, and chanyeol wondered if it were possible for him to get hard again so quickly after coming. “well, lucky you, then,” jongdae drawled, smirking as he slipped his finger out of his mouth.

chanyeol snorted, hoping his face wasn’t turning too red. “i thought you said you weren’t going to bother me anymore?”

“nuh uh, i said i wasn’t going to talk anymore.” he said this with a strange pride, like a child who had oursmarted their teacher with a petty word game. “and i didn’t talk once, did i?”

chanyeol rolled his eyes. “you’re talking right now.”

“yeah, but it doesn’t matter,” jongdae said dismissively. “because i finally got you to stop studying, right?”

chanyeol glanced over at the neglected textbook, smiling a little. “yeah, i guess you did,” he admitted. “that doesn’t mean i don’t need to finish the chapter by tomorrow, though.”

jongdae gave him a lazy, cheshire cat grin, sitting up to straddle chanyeol’s lap. “fuck the chapter.”

chanyeol turned his head and imitated jongdae’s grin. “nah, i think i’ll fuck you instead.”


End file.
